Heather Sinclair
thumb|320px|right|You know what it says!!! Watch out!!! Heather Sinclair is known at Degrassi as the all-around queen bee. She's supposedly pretty, smart and popular, as well as mean. She's never actually shown on the show, and therefore serves as a running gag (as the unseen character is a popular literature device). Paige mentions in an episode how only Heather Sinclair is meaner than she is. On The Click on the-n.com, there is a Degrassi Mini titled "A Day In The Life Of Heather Sinclair," in which Heather is still never seen, but we are shown the other characters' reactions to her mean comments instead. In season seven, Holly J, Heather's younger sister, follows in her footsteps: pretty, popular, and mean. On another Degrassi Mini, "Queen Bees," Holly J and Paige have a face off for who is a better queen bee. When told that Holly J is Heather's younger sister, Paige responds "She's the devil's spawn!" Despite never being shown, she was almost shown in the season four episode, "Neutron Dance", when she was taking a yoga class, but the camera focused on Paige and her arms covered her face and so only her hair was able to be seen, and in Time Stands Still, but she had gotten sick with mono before the Whack Your Brain contest, so Jimmy took her place. In the "A Day In The Life Of Heather Sinclair" mini, you hear her voice but you don't see her face. If you pause it fast enough near the end you can see her face in her locker mirror, but it is blurry. Trivia *In Parents' Day, Terri is the first person to mention her. When she revealed that Heather has a modeling agent. Paige then remarks, "Heather Sinclair has an agent, with that overbite." *In the season 8 episode Money for Nothing, the Sinclairs were having a financial situation and Heather sends Holly J. a check for $350 to go the cheerleading regionals just before Holly J gets kicked off the Power Squad because of "telling a reporter some bad gossip about Mia", as she confesses to Spinner later on. *In the season 9 mini, Ghost of Degrassi Past, it is revealed and mentioned by Holly J that her parents are visiting Heather in college. *It is probable that Heather might have graduated with the class of 2007 at Degrassi. In the mini, she confronted Liberty, who didn't want to waste her time hearing mean comments from Heather and revealed the story of J.T. and Mia dating, therefore strongly accusing that the mini took place in season 6 before J.T.'s death. *The Degrassi Mini, Be Aware of Heather Sinclair, takes place during the 2 episode time span between the episodes, What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (1) and Rock This Town. It is proven because Liberty mentions, J.T. and Mia being together, which specifies that it's in season six and she also says that they're starting a Degrassi Day Care, which started during the episode, What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (1). It is clear that it doesn't take place after Rock This Town because that's when J.T. dies. *Heather went to Degrassi Community School. Holly J, Heather's younger sister went to Lakehurst School, and then was switched to Degrassi Community School. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Siblings Category:Power Squad